Oso de Felpa
by Suomi27
Summary: Cuándo lo escogió como regalo de cumpleaños, Sasuke no se imaginó que ese pequeño oso rubio sería el causante de las más locas situaciones que experimentaría en su vida... SasuNaru! OOC! Yaoi!


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor loco.

**Oso de Felpa**

* * *

_¡Él es mi nene de caramelo!_

* * *

Era mi cumpleaños número veinticinco: según Sakura, la primera llamada de alerta antes de llegar a los temidos treinta. Yo nunca le di relevancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero ese día fue ella quien me arrastro a esa tienda de regalos para que eligiera mi presente.

Cuando se entero de que yo nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños - es más, que nunca en mi vida había festejado algo - me prometió que pasaría el mejor día de mi vida. Uno que recordaría como inolvidable, compensando los aburridos años de mi juventud sin borracheras ni excesos (_Sasuke, hay algo más en la vida que estudiar y ser un Uchiha!)._

En la noche había programado una gran fiesta que ella misma había organizado con gran entusiasmo. La celebración prometía bebidas alcohólicas en cantidades peligrosas y un ambiente perfecto para no parar de hacer lo que se tuviera que hacer durante toda la noche.

Sakura siempre me pareció una exagerada, pero no le dije nada porque la veía feliz. Yo era importante para ella, y quería que me divirtiera aunque fuese un pequeño momento en mi vida antes de que me volviese más viejo y amargado.

Fue así entonces como termine rodeado de osos de felpa. Miles de peluches - la mayoría frikis - sonrientes y esponjosos, de todas las formas, tamaños y colores imaginables. Era un local irritante, rosa por todos lados, un lugar exclusivo para chicas…

Era más que obvio, había de ellas por todos lados, chillando y gritando emocionadas. Cuando le transmití mi opinión, Sakura no le dio importancia;

- Es un bonito lugar, así que ve y escoge un lindo oso. Créeme, te hará más sensible - era una reverenda estupidez, pero como me había enseñado su peligroso puño no hubo nada más que replicar.

Mientras ella se encargaba de decidir algo importante (_¿El Mokona blanco o el Mokona negro…?)_, yo me limite a ponerme a buscar un ejemplar peludo decente. Con sólo mirar alrededor perdía mi casi inexistente esperanza. Todo al alcance de la vista era de tonos pasteles mezclado con corazones y estrellas, sin mencionar los espeluznantes mensajes de amor.

Durante mi adolescencia, las controladas y beneficiosas experiencias amorosas que tuve fueron las suficientes para adquirir experiencia en las artes del amor y así aprendí que la mayoría de las chicas eran pesadas e irritantes. Fui acosado durante todo el instituto por miles de fanáticas, muchas de ellas realmente peligrosas.

Ahora mi sex-appeal sigue siendo avasallante - no es que quiera presumir -. Lo bueno del asunto es que las mujeres cuando crecen se vuelven más discretas. Lo malo es que yo estaba atrapado en una peligrosa tienda atascada de jovencitas con hormonas altamente activas.

En mi búsqueda del regalo menos gay intente evitar lo más posible a los grupos de colegialas.

La misión estaba resultando exitosa, y de no ser por el borrego rosa que me hizo resbalar lo hubiese seguido siendo. Para evitar una trágica caída me vi forzado a apoyarme en un Pikachu gigante que, con el sólo contacto de mis manos en su panza, comenzó a repetir su nombre con una aguda y "encantadora" vocecita que alerto a todas las chicas cerca de la zona.

Cuando me vieron el jaleo que se hizo fue enorme: las féminas realmente eran extrañas. Aceptaba que mi presencia ahí era algo inusual, pero no era para que se armara tal alboroto. Simplemente era un chico guapo tocando a un chismoso Pikachu, ¿Qué podía tener eso de interesante?

El que sacaran sus celulares y enfocaran sus cámaras hacía mí no ayudo a aclarar mis dudas. Ya podría ponerme pensativo otro día; la misión era sobrevivir, correr y sobrevivir. Cruce la enorme tienda en velocidades récord, con una multitud de agitadas jóvenes detrás.

Sakura se había metido quien sabe demonios donde, y ya me estaba cansando. Tuve suerte al notar aquel pasillo de lúgubre aspecto comparado con la imagen que tenía en general la tienda. Era una zona descolorida, bastante sencilla. Cuando me oculte tras un pequeño estante perdieron mi pista y rápidamente se movilizaron a otro lugar, donde les parecía más seguro poder encontrarme.

Al salir de mi escondite, después de asegurarme que el peligro había pasado, fui atacado esta vez por una avalancha de polvo. Al parecer me encontraba en una sección discreta, llena de estantes de madera con peluches antiguos y muy sencillos.

Suponía que todo estaba tan sucio debido a la falta de visitantes. Seguramente a la mayoría de las chicas con sólo echar un vistazo se desanimaban, todo parecía muy lúgubre aunque para mí, más que eso, me parecía acogedor.

Había muchos ositos que simplemente eran ositos, de apariencia triste debido al polvo y a que no habían sido mimados en mucho tiempo. Eran de colores agradables y representaban las más variadas actitudes. Osos académicos, escolares, enfermeros…

Definitivamente sí tenía que elegir un obsequio quería uno de esos.

Al final, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tomé al oso académico, de suave pelaje rizado color café. Su sabía carita de lentes había terminado por convencerme…

Bueno, eso hasta que lo vi a él.

Al oso más pequeño, el más sencillo, el más polvoriento.

Su pelaje era de un dudoso color amarillo y sus ojos de cristal de un tono parecido al cielo. Su cara pensativa - y extrañamente feliz, aunque no era un oso de sonrisas - me hizo mirarlo con detenimiento. Era curioso, y la verdad nunca había visto algo parecido: tres simpáticas rayas surcaban las mejillas del oso, dando alusión a bigotes.

- Me pareces interesante…- le dije, aunque era una tontería hablar con un oso. Yo ya no era un niño y se suponía que era una persona seria, eso se esperaba de alguien como yo.

Al final termine de auto-regañarme y llame al móvil de Sakura. En cuanto supe su ubicación corrí hasta ella, los intentos de acoso terminaron en cuanto nos vieron juntos.

En la caja miró de manera analítica mi elección.

"Al menos pudiste traer uno más limpio", fue la indirecta en su mirada, mientras le daba al cajero sus dos Mokonas y le pasaba con cuidado de no ensuciarse al oso rubio.

De regreso a casa, con la bolsa de regalo -donde se encontraba mi pequeño oso- bajo el brazo, pensaba en lo extraño que el día había resultado. Ya no quería ni imaginarme lo que me esperaba en la noche.

Esas eran algunas de mis banales preocupaciones esa tarde, sin saber que todo iba a complicarse de manera extraña, a causa del indefenso oso rubio que iba a hacer de mi vida un gran y feliz embrollo.

**Oso de Felpa 02**

* * *

_¡Mírame! ¡Oye, mira hacia atrás y mírame!_

* * *

Por lo general yo era bastante madrugador, pero como cualquier persona normal con resaca, esa mañana me permití estar en la cama más de lo acostumbrado.

Me había dormido a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando después de muchos dolores de cabeza había logrado correr amablemente a todos los invitados.

La ultima en irse había sido Sakura, que si no hubiese sido por el rarito de su novio nunca hubiera soltado la botella de sake (¡_Llámale! ¡Llámale y dile que estoy borracha por él y su ombliguera!_). Al final fue casi milagroso que Sai y yo lográramos meterla al auto, aunque no se quedo tranquila hasta que Sai le prometió llevarla a otra fiesta de camino a casa.

Aunque no había probado una gota de alcohol a lo largo de la fiesta por estar cuidando de mi hogar y de mis despistados invitados, no pude evitar beberme una botella entera cuando vi el caos en el que se había transformado mi limpio y ordenado hogar. Mis muebles, mis paredes, mis habitaciones… todo era zona de desastre.

La sola idea del trabajo que costaría limpiarlo me había llenado de fastidio y sin querer saber nada más del asunto me había ido a dormir. Lo único esperanzador de asunto era que, cuando decidiera levantarme, no me encontraría entre botellas de alcohol y globos desinflados. Al menos mi habitación estaba tal y como siempre.

Después de que descubriera a la mejor amiga de Sakura infiltrándose en mi recamara para robarse mi ropa interior (_Que demonios pasa con las mujeres de hoy en día?!)_, fue una decisión inteligente atrancar la puerta para evitar más intrusos.

Había muchas razones para estar cansado, aunque yo fuera un muy responsable y trabajador chico. Tenía tanto sueño que se me cerraban los ojos cuando intentaba abrirlos; aunque me esforzara por levantarme, tenía todos mis sentidos aletargados.

Mi consciencia y la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaban en el mundo de los sueños, así que me resigne y dando un gran bostezo me hice bolita. Dentro de las cobijas se estaba bien y calientito, aunque algo apretado.

Mi cama era pequeña, pero de repente no encontré explicación del porque estando en una posición que ocupaba tan poco espacio mis manos rozaban con un obstáculo.

A mi lado en la cama había algo, y mis manos exploraron esa inusual presencia de manera torpe.

Tal vez era ese lindo oso rubio que Sakura me había llevado a comprar, aunque me acordaba que lo había dejado en mi escritorio junto con los demás regalos. Debía haber sido ella quien lo había sacado de su envoltura y lo había dejado en mi cama sin que me diera cuenta de su presencia incluso cuando me había ido a dormir.

Había hecho una buena elección, pues el oso era bastante suave, aunque inusualmente pesado. Con torpeza lo había rodeado con mis brazos y lo había intentado jalar hacía mí, pero esté no se había movido ni siquiera un poco, así que opte por ser yo el que se acercara.

Me sorprendió la perfecta manera en que la forma del oso y mi cuerpo encajaron. Hasta donde me acordaba, mi oso no era tan grande. ¿Cuándo habría crecido tanto?

Aunque blando, no se sentía ya como el osito gordinflón. Estaba dotado de suaves curvas y su pelaje se sentía como piel. ¡Incluso algo parecido a cabello cosquilleaba en mi nariz cuando guiado por un exquisito aroma hundí la cara en lo que sería un cuello!

¡Sakura había deseado que me hiciera más sensible por el osito, pero seguramente me daría un puñetazo por llegar a tal punto de degeneración por el inexplicablemente sexy peluche!

Podía ser solo una fantasía, pero se sentía bastante real.

Mis manos no lograban quedarse quietas y, abriéndose paso a ciegas entre la ligera ropa mientras yo repartía besitos por su cuello, una fue a su pecho y la otra recorrió lenta un camino en descenso por su terso abdomen.

¿Qué me encontraría?

Me moría por saberlo.

_Y realmente morí cuando lo supe…_

**O****so de Fel****pa 03**

* * *

_¿No sería bueno que existiera un manual para el amor?_

_Porque estoy más perdido de lo normal…_

_¿No sería bueno que existiera un profesor del amor?_

_¿Es 1+1 = Amor?_

* * *

-"_Ahhh, siii…"_

Fue un gemido, el sensual sonido de una voz manifestando su deleite, lo que me devolvió de golpe a la dura realidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y muerto de miedo me deje rodar sin ningún cuidado desde mi cómoda posición en la cama hasta el piso, donde me estampe de cara al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

El dolor poco me importo, pues en ese momento estaba esforzándome al 100% para averiguar la identidad de aquella persona con la que había pasado la noche y de la cual no me acordaba de nada.

¡No era posible! ¡No había estado coqueteado con ninguna mujer! ¡Me había emborrachado cuando ya no quedaba ningún invitado y, de hecho, aunque me dolía la cabeza recordaba todo lo que había hecho! ¡Y después de eso, había estado tan cansado que me había ido directamente a dormir a mi habitación!

Y entonces, pensé lo peor…

¡Me habían violado!

Las mujeres a veces eran realmente aterradoras, ya ni siquiera por haber atrancado la puerta había podido detener a alguna de ellas. Seguramente había sido la misma que había intentado robar mi ropa interior.

Nada la excusaba, pero de cierta forma comprendía sus acciones, el porqué de que hubiera llegado a tales extremos…

¿Cómo no ceder ante los encantos de un hombre tan irresistible como yo? _(no es presunción, lo que se ve no se niega)_

Pero esa voz…

Si la comparaba con la de las mujeres que conocía, no encontraba ninguna similitud. De hecho, si lo analizaba con detenimiento, aunque a primera instancias lo pareciera ¡Esa no era la voz de una mujer!

Lo que significaba que… ¿Me había violado un hombre? ¿También era irresistible para ellos?

No dude un instante más en levantarme y, sacando valentía de quien sabe dónde, tome la cobija con mi mano y la levante con brusquedad, rezando para que lo que encontrara bajo ella no fuera lo que me imaginaba.

Me quede helado cuando vi mis peores temores confirmados.

Ahí, acomodado plácidamente en mi cama, había un adolescente, indiscutiblemente varón. Por lo mucho tendría 17 años; aunque su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado, su complexión aún era pequeña y delicada.

Era trigueño, poseedor de unos intensos ojos azules y un cabello que recordaba al sol. ¡Era como un adolescente de ensueño, de esos que salen en la televisión!

Hermoso, adorable, sensual…

Pero no, no debía confiarme, después de todo era un hormonal jovencito que se había colado en mi casa y que me había hecho quien sabe que cosas sin mi consentimiento…

Sin embargo, había algo en su inocente apariencia que no cuadraba con lo que yo pensaba, con mis paranoicas conjeturas.

Si yo había sido el atacado, ¿Por qué ese encantador rubio portaba una pijama a medio desabotonar y totalmente desacomodada? Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y su respiración era rápida y caliente, como si estuviera recuperándose del asalto de unas manos traviesas.

Le mire a los ojos un momento y lo que me transmitió su mirada, entre apenada, confusa y curiosa, me dejo en claro que el degenerado había sido yo.

Entonces, mi perverso sueño no había sido solamente una dulce fantasía.

Aun así, seguía sin explicación lo que había pasado en realidad.

¿Quién era él y que hacía ahí?

Porque si tomaba como base mi sueño, me resultaba imposible creer que ese era el oso que me había regalado Sakura. Era cierto que sus ojos eran del mismo color, y el tono amarillo de la suave piel del oso era igual al de su cabello, pero eso era simple coincidencia.

Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle en su rostro que antes había pasado por alto fue el que me hizo creer en lo imposible. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a gran velocidad hacia mi escritorio, donde había puesto todos los regalos que me habían dado los invitados la noche anterior, incluyendo el ya tan mencionado oso.

¡Cuánta fue mi sorpresa al encontrar sólo la envoltura rota!

- Ahora tú eres mi nuevo dueño, ¿verdad?

Me gire y le observe totalmente anonadado, recayendo mis ojos en esas tres curiosas marcas que surcaban sus mejillas. Parecía que ya se había recuperado de todas las impresiones, pues aunque aun notaba cierta chispa de confusión en sus ojos hacia mi persona, se notaba que estaba muy contento.

- Como no me sacabas de la envoltura, tuve que salir yo. Perdóname por haberme metido en tu cama sin aviso y por haber tomado prestada tu pijama (_Hacía mucho frío, ¿sabes?)_- pausó un momento y señalo sus aun desarregladas ropas que, por cierto, le quedaban grandes.

Era cierto, el pijama azul con estampado de patitos felices que portaba había sido el ridículo regalo que mi hermano me había dado la navidad pasada y que obviamente me había negado a usar para su gran decepción.

- No pensé que quisieras desvestirme tan pronto, aunque fui hecho para complacerte. Me sorprendió que fueras tan rápido, considerando que ni siquiera me había presentado.

Lo mire con cara de no entenderle para nada _(¿No le parecía raro el que le hubiese hecho todas esas cosas?)_, pero él no se detuvo a explicarme y siguió hablando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Discúlpame por haber sido tan torpe en _ese_ momento, la verdad me sentí tan bien que no pude reaccionar correctamente. Pensé que después de tantos años me iban a tirar, pues incluso perdí mi guardarropa. ¡Pero realmente me siento muy feliz de que me hayas adquirido!

No podía reaccionar, me costaba creer que estaba en una situación así de fantástica en la vida real. ¿No eran este tipo de cosas particulares de los animes y los mangas?

Quería preguntarle infinidad de cosas, pero la voz no me salía. Después de todo, yo había sido toda mi vida un chico muy centrado. Nunca había tenido gusto por las celebraciones, y mucho menos había creído en todos aquello seres mágicos que eran representativos de estás.

¡¿Entonces porque a mí, que me guiaba por la lógica la mayor parte del tiempo, me pasaba algo tan increíble?

No es como si fuera un insensible, porque aunque para las demás personas resultaba ser una persona muy seria y conservadora, la verdad es que era muy expresivo conmigo mismo y con las personas a las que les tenía mucho cariño y confianza. Pero había cosas que se pasaban del límite y, de hecho, el único lado de mí que estaba contento con la situación y que me había mantenido consiente era mi libido.

Yo podía jurar y perjurar que siempre había sido heterosexual, que nunca había sentido deseo por otro hombre aunque algunos se me habían insinuado. Pero ese rubio podía incitar a los más sucios pensamientos con esa actitud tan cándida, porque aunque parecía ser muy inocente, la disimulada ansia en sus ojos y las acciones sensuales de su cuerpo pedían a gritos por alguien que lo hiciese sentir bien.

¿Por qué de eso hablaba a fin de cuentas, no?

-Así que… ¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto y soy el osito cosplay! ¡Me vuelvo humano cada que tú eres pervertido!

Si, definitivamente de eso hablaba.

Podía sentir expectativas sexuales en cada una de sus palabras…

**Oso de Felpa 04**

* * *

_Estos sentimientos están comenzando a nacer._

_Tómame__ de la mano, mírame a la cara __y no tengas miedo, di mi nombre._

* * *

Recostado en el sillón, con una compresa fría en la frente y un "osito cosplay" acurrucado a mi lado viendo la televisión en silenciosa fascinación, muchas piezas sueltas y confusas en mi mente comenzaron a unirse, armando con más claridad el rompecabezas de mi incoherente situación.

Haciendo a un lado mi escepticismo y analizando las cosas con calma, podía sacar en conclusión estas cosas sobre Naruto, incluidas algunas incógnitas:

**1. **No venía de una dimensión desconocida, pero había sido creado por alguien (un maldito pervertido) algún tiempo atrás.

**2. **El maldito pervertido que lo creo (al que ya le profesaba un profundo odio) tenía una fijación por los disfraces eróticos, eso era seguro.

**3. **El fetichismo del ya mencionado, ahora tres veces maldito pervertido, había hecho de un inocente y tierno oso de felpa, un engañoso y sensual adolescente, que lo mismo tenía de casto que de feo.

**4. **Pasaba de oso a humano cuando yo… mmmm… bueno… ¡Al final eso no tenía sentido! A mi lado había todavía un oso humano y ya había pasado algún tiempo que las cosas se habían enfriado ahí abajo. Debía haber otro factor además de mi que influyeran en su transformación (Había salido de su envoltura él solo, y yo estaba seguro de que antes de comenzar a fantasear con él había estado soñando con comida).

**5. **La mecánica de sus cosplays era también dudosa, ¿los vestía cuando era oso o humano?

¿Y de qué tipo usaría? Tendría que llevarlo de compras para salir de dudas.

¡Había un montón de cosas que tenía que aclararme!

Su llegada había sido un evento que había puesto mi muy ordenada vida de cabeza, y ahora tenía que pensar en el presente, sobreviviendo el día a día. Estaba seguro que la presencia de Naruto haría una revolución, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Por ello no tenía mucho caso que siguiera estampando mi cabeza contra cualquier cosa sólida que se me pusiera enfrente. Las respuestas llegarían solas y a su debido tiempo (_realmente eso esperaba!_).

Sin embargo, lo primero en los nuevos días en mi vida era el desayuno, y ya era hora de que me levantase a hacerlo.

Era fin de semana y en la televisión había programas de variedades que mi oso veía todavía impresionado.

- La última vez que vi televisión era en blanco y negro, cuando la tienda era más pequeña…- lo dijo de forma distraída, pero cuando iba a comentar algo más al respecto, lanzó un grito de emoción y se tiro al suelo, quedando hincado justo frente a la pantalla.

-¡¿Quiénes son? ¡¿Qué hacen?

En la pantalla había cinco muchachos que comenzaron a cantar una pegajosa canción mientras realizaban una complicada coreografía. Los reconocí al instante pues su nuevo sencillo había salido hacía poco y las calles estaban abarrotadas de publicidad sobre ellos.

_[¡Eres mi ALMA! ¡ALMA!_

_Siempre a mi lado]_

- Es un grupo de J-Pop muy popular entre las chic-

Ni siquiera me dejo continuar cuando se levanto de un salto y comenzó a tratar de imitarlos. Un giro, paso chistoso, movimiento raro de manos, más pasos complicados…

¡Oh, lindo movimiento de cadera!

Naruto estaba demostrando ser un buen bailarín y aunque al principio le costaba seguir el orden de los pasos no tardaba mucho tiempo en dominarlos.

Le aplaudí contento y él me respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

_[No nos rendiremos, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino_

_Reuniremos el viento en nuestros cuerpos y crearemos una sensación]_

Verlo bailar me mostraba nuevas facetas, al mismo tiempo curiosas y sorprendentes que me sacaban una sonrisa sincera. Mi oso era fiestero, tenía una personalidad animada y algo escandalosa. Lo podía ver claramente, lo lleno de vida que estaba…

_[A-RA-SHI_

_A-RA-SHI para soñar!]_

- ¡Yo también quiero ser un chico cool como ellos, Sasuke! - no habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que había terminado la canción presentación del grupo cuando se me lanzo encima, gritando con tono soñador aquellas palabras.

Sin más remedio y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios debido a su infantil comportamiento, extendí mis brazos para recibirlo. Abrazó mi cuello entre risas y al instante pude sentir su cuerpo cálido tocándome y el delicioso aroma a té de limón que emanaba de él inundar mis sentidos.

Embelesado por su candor, fue imposible evitar que mis manos posicionadas sin ninguna malicia en su cintura resbalaran traviesas a su lindo trasero olvidándose de todo recato al apretar la suave y sensible carne de ese lugar.

Él se quedo con los ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa y me miro impresionado. No esperaba otro ataque tan rápido, sobre todo porque había sopesado ciertos puntos de mi personalidad.

Y era cierto, yo no había tenido ninguna intención de jugar con él por obvias y lógicas razones, pero para ser sinceros, todo Naruto era más de lo que podía resistir.

Él pareció comprender de cierta forma lo que me pasaba y de manera tímida tomo mi nuca con algo de fuerza y me obligo a inclinarme hacia él. Aunque sus movimientos mientras me atraía eran cuidadosos, pude ver lo ansioso que se encontraba porque nuestros labios se encontraran.

Lo que pensé sería mi primer beso, un tierno rose de labios con un encantador oso que incluso cerró los ojos soñador, fue exactamente eso… y después más.

Por alguna extraña razón yo le gustaba, muchísimo, y no dudo en enfrascarse conmigo (un desconocido prácticamente) en un tórrido juego de caricias entre nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios. Cuando nos separamos, sus labios estaban brillantes e incitadores, y un lindo sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Sasuke… yo…

Agacho la mirada y, tomando con timidez una de mis dos manos que hasta ese momento no se habían despegado de su lindo trasero, la guío con cuidado por su cintura para después ayudarla a colarse bajo el holgado pantalón del pijama.

Un golpe de calor bajo por mi vientre al darme cuenta que no había ningún obstáculo, que no bajo la pijama, que no existía ropa interior alguna que me supusiera un impedimento para llegar a su intimidad.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, estaba vez estaba seguro de que era lo que me esperaba, y no ansiaba nada más que llegar a esa sensible parte para sentirlo volverse loco en mis brazos.

-¡Sasuke!

Se mordía los labios, intentando que ningún sonido escapara de su boca, pero le fue imposible seguir conteniéndose más cuando mi fría mano envolvió su duro sexo, húmedo y palpitante. Sentí como con cada caricia, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se volvía más irregular. Era un chico muy sensible, tanto que parecía que se derretiría sobre el suelo de un momento a otro.

Sin aviso, pare toda acción, lo tome de la cintura y me deje caer en el sillón con él entre mis piernas. En esta nueva posición, él quedaba sentado en mis muslos, con las piernas abiertas y su espalda recargada en mi pecho.

Sin esperar más, le ayude torpemente a deslizar el pantalón de pijama entre sus piernas, hasta que este cayó al suelo de manera silenciosa. Tampoco perdimos tiempo en desabrochar la camisa, que en poco tiempo también se encontró en el suelo junto a su pareja.

-¡Dios…!

Apenas pude suspirar impresionado ante la imagen del trigueño y esbelto cuerpo en todo su esplendor que gracias a mi diferencia de altura podía admirar sin ningún problema. Sus ojos intensamente azules de largas pestañas oscurecidos por la pasión, la manera en que se lamía los labios, ansioso por un beso…

Esos sensuales pezones color rosa que mis dedos apretaron de manera juguetona y que lo hicieron removerse anhelante, incitante.

¡Y qué decir de esas largas y firmes piernas, de muslos blancos… y entre ellos, su firme deseo, húmedo y rebosante, solo esperando…!

Lamí el borde de su oreja mientras mi mano volvía a tomarlo entero, haciéndolo temblar por incontable vez. Lo quería más, cada vez más intenso conforme al sonido sofocado de su delirante voz.

Lo apretaba, lo acariciaba con firmeza, más rápido, con más fuerza…

-¡Sasuke… me vengo…!

Mi nombre salió mezclado con un fuerte grito, en el momento exacto en que se corrió. Muchos espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo y su blanco semen se derramó en mi mano a la vez que torpemente giraba su cabeza y repartía pequeños besitos sobre mi rostro.

Me sentía flotar, aún demasiado fascinado con todo lo ocurrido para poder pensar fríamente. Sólo existía mi oso de felpa, mi lindo osito, mi Naruto sexy que me miraba con ojos felices, que alcanzaba mis labios una vez más, que me sonreía contento…

Ese que de repente comenzaba a moverse contra mi pelvis, apretándose contra mi deseo, haciéndome gruñir roncamente. Porque aunque para mí eso había sido suficiente y me había sentido satisfecho sin tomar en cuenta mi propio cuerpo, para él lo bueno apenas empezaba.

Cuando tomo mi mano y se llevo dos de mis dedos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos, comprendí. Y entonces la lógica volvió a golpearme, duro y bonito, para llevarme de nuevo a suelo firme.

Pensar en profanar ese cuerpo de ensueño, ese cuerpo sincero y bonito, tan sólo pensar en ensuciarlo, me hizo tener miedo…

Ante mi nueva falta de reacción, Naruto me miro preocupado y se detuvo. Aproveche tal momento para apartarme y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar sus protestas ante mis acciones, le sonreí algo consternado.

-Vamos a bañarnos…

Fue lo último que le pude decir, antes de tomarlo entre mis brazos y llevarlo a la tina como el pequeño y bonito oso que debía _sólo_ cuidar…

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

Otro viejo clásico! XD

Este no ha cambiado para nada, a diferencia de Candy Baby, porque lo escribí con tanta alegría que simplemente me deje llevar y al final no quedo tan mal. La universidad me mantiene bastante atareada, pero aunque sea poco a poco, voy tratando de escribir fragmentos de cada historia para poder darles una buena continuación aunque han pasado mil años y muchas de los planes que tenía para ellas se han esfumado de mi memoria. Gracias a las lectoras que me han seguido desde hace ya tanto tiempo, son un tesoro! Y muchas gracias a las nuevas por leer, asegúrense de dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber!

Disfruten su fin de semana, que el lunes nunca llegue! ;3

Por cierto, en mi perfil esta el link a mi cuenta de Facebook, no se olviden de agregarme! Le he volado la idea a mí ídola, es un buen medio para estar en comunicación y desbordar mis tendencias frikis. No tengo mucho más que simples tonterías, pero espero que nos podamos conocer mejor por ese medio! :)


End file.
